Sin ti no puedo vivir
by Maitehd
Summary: Santana&Brittany (Brittana) con muy poco de Quinn&Rachel (Faberry)


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de RM y FOX. La historia en sí tampoco es mía, ya que pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Espero que el fic sea de su agrado. **

**_Sin ti no puedo vivir_**

Estaba dentro de un tubo de cristal, el cual comenzaba a elevarse. Poco a poco fui viendo el paisaje que se me presentaba frente a mí. ¿Paisaje? Eso no era ningún paisaje, podría ser que lo fuera, pero en el momento en el que me encontraba, y la situación en la que me encontraba, no era ningún paisaje. Además muy bien se sabía que aquello estaba hecho mediante computadoras, computadoras manejadas por personas que no podíamos ver, pero que sí ellos a nosotros.

Después de que se detuviera mi pequeño ascensor comencé a observar a mis lados, todos estaban en la misma situación en la que yo me encontraba. Veintitrés personas más estaban en ese lugar junto conmigo, cada uno de pie sobre un círculo, por el cual habíamos subido. Frente a nosotros millones de cosas estaban esperando a que las tomáramos, comida, armas, medicina, contenedores de agua, material para hacer fuego, todo lo que necesitáramos para poder sobrevivir los días que estemos con vida. Claro que para tener todo eso, tendríamos que poder tomarlo, y para lograr aquello, tendríamos que pelear por nuestras vidas.

Todos los jugadores, o como se los llama realmente, todos los tributos están de pie, esperando que el conteo comience, pero antes de que eso suceda, se escucha una voz firme que dice: "Damas y caballeros, ¡Que comiencen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!" A partir de ese momento, sólo nos separan sesenta segundos para que la acción comience y los televidentes comiencen a entretenerse con nuestras muertes.

Miro hacia ambos lados, y allí están todos los chicos a quienes conozco. Quizás algunos no recuerde sus nombres, al menos en este momento pero tampoco me interesa acordarme, todos tenemos un mismo objetivo, todos queremos sobrevivir y para eso tenemos que asesinar al resto. Comienzo observando de mi izquierda a derecha. Puck está de pie allí con la vista fija en la Curnocopia, a su lado está Finn, que intercambia su mirada entre las armas de la Curnocopia y Puck, seguido de Quinn, quien pareciera tener una mirada asesina a quien fuera que se pusiera en su camino. Una chica rubia y algo bajita, Karofsky, Artie, quien milagrosamente no está en sillas de ruedas, Rachel, Tina. A mi derecha se encuentra Blaine, quien cuando lo miro me mira y luego vuelve su vista a la Curnocopia. Levanto la vista para mirar el reloj que marca cuarenta y cinco segundos y retrocediendo. Mike, fijando su vista en Karofsky, creo que ese es su objetivo por el momento. Seguido de Sebastian, Rory, Sugar y mi vista se centra en ella, en quien ahora es mi objetivo. Brittany parece estar algo nerviosa, pero vaya que se ve hermosa en aquellos trajes.

Vuelvo a levantar mi vista para ver el reloj, ya había avanzado bastante, sólo diez segundos nos separaban de la carnicería que se estaba avecinando. Por un segundo no me interesaba nada ni nadie, sólo mi nuevo objetivo. Estaba ansiosa por salir de aquel pequeño círculo, pero hasta que el marcador no llegara a cero y sonara el gong no podía hacerlo, si no las minas que se encontraban enterradas en la tierra que estaba entre nosotros y la Curnocopia, me harían explotar en mil pedazos.

El marcador llegó a cero, el gong sonó y el juego comenzó.

Salí disparada hacia aquel lugar lleno de armas, ya había comenzado la masacre cuando tomé mi primer arma y comencé, no sólo a defenderme, si no a matar para llegar hasta el final. Durante los entrenamientos había conseguido algunos aliados, Quinn era uno de ellos, si bien las dos pertenecíamos a los primeros Distritos, ella pertenecía al uno y yo al dos. Habíamos pactado que si llegáramos al final juntas, una de nosotras debía ganar y no ninguno de nuestros compañeros, Puck y Karofsky, quienes también eran nuestros aliados y compañeros de distritos. Luego durante la marcha veríamos a quien más podíamos tener de nuestro lado hasta que ya no nos sirviera.

No estaba viendo bien, era como tener la mente y la vista algo nublada, pero sabía a quienes tenía en frente. Giré mi vista un poco y pude ver que algunos ya se estaban alejando del lugar en que se estaba dando la masacre. Vi como Brittany corría hacia los árboles, por lo que pude ver había logrado tomar dos mochilas, una la llevaba colgada en sus hombros y la otra en su mano, sonreí al saber que aún seguía viva. Junto a ella corría una enana morocha, quien también llevaba otra de las mochilas. No podía creer que la hobbit estaba aliada con Brittany.

La masacre había terminado, conté con la vista los cuerpos inertes que reposaban frente a nosotros, doce chicos habían muerto. Reconocí a muchos de ellos, pero no me interesaban, sólo me importaban quienes estaban con vida. El cañón comenzó a sonar, un disparo por cada tributo caído en combate, son doce los disparos que se escuchan mientras nosotros nos alejamos lo suficiente, para que puedan recoger los cadáveres. Quinn me mira, se exactamente que refleja su mirada, ambas teníamos un plan, y cuando creyéramos que era el momento, se ejecutaría sin ningún impedimento.

Decidimos salir a cazar con las armas que teníamos en mano, pero sólo rodeando siempre la Curnocopia, sin alejarnos demasiado de ella. Claramente no encontramos a nadie, y después de unos minutos decidimos volver. Comenzamos a acomodar algunas cosas, prepararnos para cuando cayera la noche, pero en medio de tanto silencio se escucharon dos disparos más, así que ya sólo quedábamos diez, eso era algo bueno para nosotros.

Habíamos decidido acabar con los juegos lo más pronto posible, por lo que cuando la noche cayó, luego de sonar el himno los rostros de los caídos comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo oscuro. No le di mucha importancia, sabía que Brittany estaba viva y eso era lo que me interesaba. Observé a Quinn justo cuando soltaba un suspiro de alivio, después de que salieran todos los rostros, supuse que estaba pendiente de los tributos más fuertes que nosotras, y al parecer no eran muchos, los más fuertes y más peligrosos estaban en ese momento junto a nosotras. Ese, sí era un problema.

Pensamos en que quizás dos deberían ir en busca del resto y dos quedarse para cuidar el lugar. Tanto Puck como Karofsky querían que nosotras nos quedemos, cosa con la cual no estábamos de acuerdo. Tomamos algunas cosas y comenzamos nuestra búsqueda, nuestra caza de tributos. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo estuvimos buscando, pero después de estar cansándome por no encontrar a ninguno, un ruido hizo que los cuatro al mismo tiempo nos volteáramos para ver de dónde provenía. Quien lo haya hecho, no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no fuera la rubia, mi rubia de ojos azules como el cielo.

Vimos pasar una pequeña sombra, sin esperar nada, ninguna reacción por parte de aquella persona, tanto Puck como Karofsky salieron en su búsqueda. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Quinn y rápidamente los seguimos, cuando llegamos a donde estaban ellos el cuerpo del chico ya estaba sin vida. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió por mi cuerpo, pero los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mí. Vi dos sombras moverse frente a nosotras, mis ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad por lo que no tuve que forzar mi vista para ver mejor. Una de las sombras era alta, más alta que yo y la otra era más baja que cualquiera de los cuatro que estábamos frente al cuerpo inerte de aquel jugador.

Sentí como Quinn se acercaba más a mí, y se ponía nerviosa, ¿nerviosa Quinn? Eso no lo entendía. Cuando giré mi vista hacia ella comprobé que ambas estábamos viendo lo mismo. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando el sonido al romperse una ramita llegó a nosotras, Puck y Karofsky se giraron nuevamente para ver quien estaba allí. Mis nervios fueron en aumento, no sabía qué hacer, y algo rápido tenía que pensar. Fue Quinn quien actuó rápido y e sorprendió bastante, tomó los brazos de los chicos y nos dirigió hacia el lado contrario de donde provenía el ruido, con la excusa de que debíamos dejar el cuerpo solo para que pudieran recogerlo.

Esa noche cazamos a un tributo más, el cual lo encontramos de camino hacia la Curnocopia, si bien los dos chicos estaban enojados porque sólo habíamos matado a dos, yo estaba contenta de que ella no fuera. Sabíamos que el juego lo puede ganar sólo uno, pero yo me había empeñado en que Brittany sea la ganadora, no podría estar en un mundo en donde ella no exista, no importaba si vivíamos en distritos diferentes, pero el saber que ella estaría viva yo moriría feliz.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos con unos chicos bastante furiosos. Estaban empeñados en que de ese día no se pasaría el ganador, no se pasaría un día más sin que los televidentes supieran el nombre del ganador. Comimos algo de lo que había allí, y comenzamos a tomar todas las armas que se nos fueran posibles. Cargué con varios cuchillos, un hacha y una lanza. Quinn también tomó los cuchillos que yo había dejado, también tomó el aro con el carcaj para las flechas, y un cuchillo más largo que llevaba en su mano. Los chicos tomaron unas lanzas y unas espadas cada uno, con la fuerza que ellos tenían no hacía falta demasiada armas, pues si mal no recordaba, de los ocho que estábamos vivos cinco éramos mujeres, por lo que era momento de que nosotras dos nos cuidemos hasta de nuestros compañeros de equipo.

Comenzamos nuestra caminata por el bosque, no importa a dónde fuéramos, nuestro camino era encontrar a los cuatro tributos restantes. Si la suerte estaba de mí lado, no nos encontraríamos a Brittany hasta el final. Mi plan era que, en cuanto ellos estén distraídos acabar con sus vidas, no importaba el momento, pero si era después de encontrar el tercer y último tributo masculino todo sería mucho mejor y más fácil para nosotras. No le había dicho a Quinn mi cambio de plan a último momento, si se lo decía ella no dejaría que yo lo pudiera llevar a cabo.

Los segundos corrían rápidos, dando paso a los minutos y luego a las horas, y a pesar de eso no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos buscando aunque sea a uno de los tributos sobrevivientes. Varias veces me pareció escuchar o ver algo, pero preferí callar, no sabía de quien se trataba y si fuera de mi holandesa moriría al saber que yo la había llevado a la ahorca. Calculé que habíamos llevado alrededor d horas caminando, buscando alguna señal de alguien y no habíamos encontrado nada. Para esto los chicos se estaban frustrando y habían decidido que cada uno fuera por su cuenta, pero entre mi ahora rubia amiga y yo pudimos hacerles ver que no era buena idea.

No me interesaba entablar conversación con ninguno de ellos, sólo tenía una meta y era en lo único en lo que pensaba. Decidimos volver hacia la Curnocopia pero por diferente camino. Un fuerte ruido nos hizo sobresaltar a todos, alguien se acercaba demasiado deprisa hacia nosotros. Tomé posición de defensa, el hacha con fuerza en una mano y la lanza apuntando en la dirección del ruido. Tan sólo fueron dos segundos, segundos en los que rezaba porque no fuera Brittany. Aquellos pasos sonaban cada vez más rápidos y más cerca, como si alguien o algo los estuviera siguiendo. Segundos más tarde, no sólo éramos cuatro personas, los ocho estábamos ahí, ocho rostros que aún no habían salido proyectados en el cielo, ocho rostros de los cuales sólo uno sería el ganador.

Todo comenzó a suceder demasiado rápido que no pude reacción tan rápido como hubiera querido que fuera. Puck se acercó Sebastian con odio en los ojos, empuñaba su espada listo para atacar, pero no le sería fácil, al parecer el chico había logrado tomar una espada de la Curnocopia el primer día en que llegamos. Comenzaron a moverse y chocar sus armas como si se tratara de dos excelentes espadachines, poco a poco fueron logrando hacer que el otro comenzara a sangrar. Sebastian hizo que Puck tuviera un corte en su brazo, a lo que Puck se lo devolvió con un corte en la pierna, quien intentó arremeter contra el judío, pero este fue más rápido y logró hacer que su espada atravesara el cuerpo de su contrincante.

Karofsky se había lanzado hacía las tres chicas, Sugar y Brittany habían logrado escapar, pero había tomado a Rachel y sin pensarlo demasiado había hecho un corte a lo largo de su cuello, haciendo que la enana comenzara a perder demasiada sangre. Quinn parecía una persona diferente, llevaba un odio que nunca la había visto tener, lanzaba sus cuchillos a Karofsky quien podía esquivarlos sin ningún problema. Pero justo cuando la rubia se disponía a tomar el arco y cargarlo con una flecha, él fue más rápido e incrustó su espada en el abdomen de la chica, haciendo que cayera junto al cuerpo ya inerte de Rachel.

Aproveché el momento, vi ahí mi oportunidad, pues él se regodeaba de haber logrado matar a dos en sólo unos pocos minutos, que tomé uno de los cuchillos y e acerqué por detrás, realicé el mismo corte que él había hecho en la pequeña judía, justo a lo largo de su garanta. Fue cayendo al suelo, como si eso fuera hecho en cámara lenta. Fijé mi vista en Quinn quien de sus ojos caían lágrimas, aunque no sabía si eran de tristeza o de alegría, ya que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Ahí fue cuando entendí que ella también había cambiado su plan, su idea era demasiado parecida a la mía, dejar que ganara el amor de su vida.

Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando miré a mi alrededor noté la ausencia de algunas cosas. Brittany y Sugar no estaban, pero tampoco estaba Puck y mucho menos el arco con el carcaj de flechas. Comencé a correr en la dirección que vi alejarse a mi rubia, corría como si de una gacela se tratara, esperaba no llegar tarde. Podía sentir que me estaba acercando, podía escuchar al caminar las maderas caídas de los arboles romperse, podía escuchar susurros de personas, pero un golpe seco hizo que corriera más rápido, y llegara por fin a ver la escena que se me presentaba ante mis ojos.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. No, aquello no podía ser cierto, aquello era un engaño producto de mi imaginación. Corrí hacia ella sin importarme nada, no había visto de donde había venido aquella flecha, pero cuando llegué a ella, lo vi. En donde me encontraba antes un árbol lo tapaba, pero ahora, viendo desde otro lugar lo veía perfectamente y parecía que él no se había percatado de mi existencia. Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujaba en su rostro, lo odié, lo odiaba demasiado. Mi mano por pura inercia propia comenzó a buscar algo, y se detuvo cuando en las manos de mi hermosa rubia encontró aquello que tanto estaba deseando en ese momento. Entre sus suaves y delicados dedos había un cuchillo de caza, no era de esos grandes, si no uno de tamaño casi bolsillo, lo tomé y con la mayor rapidez que pude lo lancé hacia aquel hombre que tanto estaba odiando. El cuchillo se clavó justo en el blanco, justo donde quería que quedara, no por nada había salido seleccionada para que participara de este juego, no por nada era la mejor tiradora de los chicos de mi edad en el distrito. Puck cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco, el cuchillo clavado en su corazón hizo que la muerte le llegara de inmediato.

Mi vista se posó en esos ojos azules que tanto me atrapaban, que tanto amaba, podía ver como el brillo de sus ojos se iban apagando lentamente, haciendo que junto a ellos mi corazón latiera cada vez menos, apagándose a s vez. De mis ojos caían lágrimas, las cuales salían de mi rostro y caían en el de mi rubia. Sentí mi corazón quebrarse, pero cuando ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos.

-Gana -Susurró muy débil, a lo cual negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos que tanto amo. Volvió a sonreír, y con la yema del dedo pulgar acarició mis labios.- Gana por mi San. Te amo. -No pude resistirme más, y mientras negaba nuevamente fui acercando mis labios a los suyos para depositar un tierno y cálido beso.

-No. No puedo. Sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no soy nadie, sin ti no puedo vivir. -Volví a acercar mis labios a los de ella.- Te amo -Susurré antes de que nuestros labios se unieran y formaran uno, correspondió con debilidad y lentitud mi beso, y a medida que pasaban los segundos notaba como su mano iba cayendo por mi mejilla hasta que ya no la sentí más.- Britt! No! No me dejes, no soy nada sin ti. -Lloraba pegando mi frente junto a la de ella. Ya no sentía más su respiración y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Angustia, ira, odio, enojo y toda clase de sentimientos comenzaron a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Odiaba esto, odiaba todo esto, no podía estar pasando, Brittany, mi Brittany no podía estar muerta.

Escuché un ruido cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, sabía que era, sabía a que se debía ese ruido, sabía de quien se trataba. Ahora sólo quedábamos dos personas en el juego. Había tomado una decisión, así que levanté el rostro, acaricié la mejilla de mi hermoso patito y en un pequeño susurro le dije "Te amo, y a donde vayas yo te seguiré". Volví a depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, y me erguí, pero aún me mantenía arrodilla frente al cuerpo inerte. Pronto vendrían a buscar su cuerpo y el de Puckerman, por lo que tenía que irme pronto, así que hablé fuerte y claro.

-Sugar, sal de ahí y acércate. -Quería que las palabras fueran como una orden, pero el nudo en mi garganta, las lágrimas que aún continuaban saliendo de mis ojos, y no sé qué cosas más hicieron que mi voz sonara más a una petición que a una orden.- Por favor -Pedí con la única amabilidad que podía encontrar en mí, en ese momento. Vi como salía de entre los árboles, su rostro estaba fijo en mí y cada tanto bajaba la vista para ver el cuerpo de mi Brittany. Sabía que sospechaba, no debía fiarse de alguien quien asesinó sin piedad a chicos por ganar este estúpido juego, y mucho menos de ese alguien quien era una profesional.- Acaba con esto pronto. -Pedí mirando nuevamente el rostro de Brittany, parecía que dormía tranquilamente, que descansaba después de estos días de mucha adrenalina, después de estos horribles días en lo que debíamos correr por nuestras vidas. Pues ese hermoso rostro no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca más, y yo no podía vivir en un mundo en el cual no estaba esa mirada, no podía vivir en un mundo donde esos ojos no volverían a verme nunca más, no podía vivir en un mundo donde no volvería a escuchar su voz, su hermosa voz y aquellas frases que son tan naturales en ella, frases con toda la inocencia que posee.- Sólo acábalo. Se la ganadora de este estúpido juego. ACÁBALO! HAZLO YA! MATAME! -Ya no estaba viendo nada, mis lágrimas me impedían ver lo que sucedía. Sabía que Sugar estaba dudando, que quizás ella creía que aquello era una actuación mía, y que en cuanto se acercara yo acabaría con ella para poder ganar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin que pudiera detenerlas, tampoco quería hacerlo, necesitaba sacar todo lo que había dentro mío, todo aquel sufrimiento y tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al ver el cuerpo de mi hermosa rubia, el cual ya estaba sintiéndolo frío entre mis manos. Escuché cómo ella se acercaba a mí, y antes de que la luz se apagara escuché un pequeño "lo siento" de parte de ella. Todo mi sufrimiento por fin había acabado.

Me removí entre las sábanas, estiré mi mano en busca de su cuerpo, no lo encontré recostado a mi lado, estaba justo por levantarse. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, la pegué a mi cuerpo lo más que pude. Sentía aquella piel suave que tenía, la cual me volvía loca. La escuche reír, aquello era como volver a la vida, aunque por dentro estaba aliviada aún sentía la angustia de lo recién vivido.

-Santy creí que podías tener hambre. -Dijo con su tierna voz. Se giró hacia mí, quedando nuestros rostros a centímetros, creí que iba a besarme pero en lugar de eso preguntó.- ¿Santy estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras? -Noté que estaba preocupada, se acercó más y con sus labios interrumpió el camino de mis lágrimas.

-Estoy bien. -Dije, me sentía una estúpida por el sueño que había tenido. Había sido yo quien había insistido en que deberíamos ver la película. Ella no quería pero terminó cediendo a mi petición sólo con la condición que debía llevarla al cine a ver una de las películas animadas que estaban en la cartelera, de todas formas iba a llevarla.- Sólo fue un sueño -Dije al sentir que continuaba interrumpiendo el camino de mis lágrimas.

-Te dije que no debíamos verla Santy. -Se acercó más a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Quieres contarme que soñaste? -Preguntó después de unos pocos minutos de estar en silencio, aún sin separarnos negué con la cabeza. La aferré más a mi cuerpo, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, no quería sentir el vacío que había sentido en el sueño, el cual se había sentido demasiado real como para hacer que me despertara llorando.

-¿Britt? -Dije en un susurro. Aún no la soltaba y ella no me soltaba a mí, no tenía intención de hacerlo. Ese mañana no quería otra cosa más que estar abrazada de la persona que más amo en este mundo. No me respondió, en su lugar besó mi frente y me abrazó con más fuerza. Me sentí protegida, me sentí amada, me sentí cuidada. Sentía que ese era el lugar al cual yo pertenecía, que sus brazos eran mi hogar, que sin ella yo no soy nadie, que sin ella yo no puedo vivir, que sin Brittany, sin su amor, yo no vivo y mi corazón moriría lentamente.- Te amo patito. Nunca me faltes. -Susurré con algo de miedo.

Nuevamente no me respondió, en su lugar comenzó a besar mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios. Sus labios y los míos se hicieron uno, encajaban a la perfección, como dos fichas de un rompecabezas encajan cuando aciertas. Sus labios besando los míos y sus brazos acariciando y rodeando mi cuerpo me hicieron sentir en casa, en que es allí donde pertenezco, donde siempre pertenecí y donde voy a pertenecer por el resto de mi vida. Allí, al lado mi hermoso patito, al lado de mi amada Brittany es el lugar donde mis miedos desaparecen, porque tan sólo con un beso, una caricia o sólo una palabra de ella, me hace feliz. Y sé que puedo hacerla feliz como ella me hace feliz a mí. Porque mi vida ahora se basa sólo en eso, en hacer que mi hermosa rubia sea feliz.

**Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, ya sea críticas buenas como malas todo será bienvenido. En caso que les guste la historia, estoy escribiendo algunas más de esta pareja que pronto publicaré.**


End file.
